Killian and Emma: Adventures In Babysitting
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: A one-shot of Killian and Emma babysitting Roland and Baby Neal.


"Alright. His bottles are on the counter, he'll nap soon after eating. Uhm. Keep his mitts on his hands. Oh. I set out his favorite stories. Please, remember to rock him if he starts to cry. It's his favorite." Mary Margaret softly cradles Baby Neal to her chest before placing him in the arms of his big sister by the steps in the apartment.

"I know, Mom. Killian and I have this." Emma responds.

"And, you're sure that keeping Roland is alright?" Robin Hood inquires while slipping his arm around Regina's waist. "I don't want to impede on your weekend."

"We're totally cool with it and are actually really excited. Go now. Go have some fun, stay out late. We've got this."

"Yes. For once, I am agreeing with what Ms. Swan has to say right off the bat. Let's go." Regina pulls at Robin's belt loop.

"Regina." Roland walks over from the TV, where he and Killian were sitting, and attaches himself to his new mother's knees.

"Don't worry, Ro. I will be back later. Plus, you'll have so much fun. Why don't you ask Hoo-, I mean, Killian if he would play 'Pirates' with you. I think that is his favorite pretend game." Regina can't help but to be snide.

"Aye. I take my title seriously. Being a pirate takes a lot of skill and good looks."

"Daddy." Roland extends his arms up to his father. Robin lowers down to the boy's eye level.

"I will be back. It's very nice of Emma to offer to keep you. It's only going to be for a little while. Maybe watch one or two of those video taped movies that Henry let you have. Didn't you bring a few?"

"Yeah. Where is Henry?" Roland wraps his arms around Robin's neck.

"Henry is on a camping trip with his classmates." Robin kisses his son's forehead. "I love you, Son."

"Snow, come on. Let's go ahead down and start the truck." He picks up the keys. "You guys be good. You too, Emma. See you shortly." He chuckles.

Dad jokes. Gotta love them.

Emma can't help but think as they are saying their goodbyes to start to distract the little boy so he doesn't end up crying.

"Hey, Roland, do you like spaghetti?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Well, I just happen to make the best spaghetti and meatballs and that's what we're gonna have to eat tonight. Sound good?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, Mate, you are in for a treat."

Charming, Snow, Regina, and Robin file out the door as Killian stands to join Roland and Emma.

"My God, Swan. You look good holding a baby."

"Shut it." Emma rolls her eyes. Hook approaches standing

"Kijan, do you really like to play pirates?"

No matter how much he tries, Roland just can't say Killian's name.

"Dear Boy, I am the best at 'Pirates', wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, because I am one."

"Really? Really?"

"On my honor, I am a real pirate. I even have a hook that I wear sometimes. Emma's mother was rather adamant that I wear my wood hand whilst babysitting tonight though. And did you know that Emma is a princess?" Killian is starting to get a little too full of himself with that.

Roland, Killian, and Emma move back to the living room while Baby Neal now rests in his bassinet by the couch. The two older boys get raptured up in talk of piracy and robbing, but how it was different from what Roland's father's kind of robbing. Killian admitted that he used to be a bad guy also that being a pirate isn't a bad thing. In fact, that because of him being a pirate our town was saved more than once.

"Emma! If you're a princess, why aren't you wearing a big, pretty dress? Kijan says pirates are handsome and wear skull necklaces, and princesses are very pretty and wear big, pretty dresses."

"Well, Kid, I'm not sure. Kind of hard to cook spaghetti in a big dress. I might get sauce or something on it. Plus, big, pretty dresses are supposed to be for balls." Emma stirs the noodles in the pan waiting for them to loosen.

"Mate, you ran off before I could tell you the rest. I was going to tell you that Emma here is a special kind of princess. She is beautiful and wears pants that show off her -."

"Killian! Uh. Do you ever shut the-, I mean, be quiet."

With Killian talking of women's shapes and Emma editing her language, they both are starting to wonder if they are cut out for this. Roland uses an empty paper towel holder as a telescope and pretends with Killian that they are sailing. Though, in Hook's mind, it's probably more like a memory.

"Do you think you could feed Neal? I'm nearly done cooking, but Mary Margaret said the best thing is to feed him before we eat that way he'll go to sleep." Emma says as she helps Roland stand on a stool to help with the cooking, as he said every good pirate should do.

"You want me to feed the baby? Swan, I'm not sure if you're joking or if you want to be an only child again. I don't know a thing about babies. I can take care of the food. You should feed the baby."

"Why because I'm a woman?"

"Well, yes, and you're a mother."

"Only for the last 5 years. But it's not hard. Here. I'll even help set you up." She takes a bottle, touching it make sure it is the right temperature. "Roland, don't touch anything until I get back."

"Please, don't do this to me. I beg of you."

He wouldn't dare say it, but this brutal pirate is slightly terrified of breaking this small baby. Fortunately, his girlfriend has faith in him.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Plus, it's a part of life. You need to get used to it." Emma picks up sleeping infant, bouncing him in her arms to wake him. For a moment, Hook feels slightly breathless at the sight in front of him. "Here. Sit in the rocker."

Hook trudges over and sits. "Put your fake hand underneath and hold the bottle with this hand."

"I don't think I can do this." Hook looks down as Neal balances himself between the larger man's arm and warm chest. Emma can't help but to smile at the lost expression on Killian's face.

"You already are. Look. He must've been a hungry fella. You got this." She kisses the top of Hook's head and returns to the stove.

"Emma, can I stir?"

"Only if you let me help. Regina would hurt me if you got hurt." The stool is pulled over to where he can reach the pot. Together, Emma and Roland turn the noodles. On the other side of the room, Neal has fully awakened and steadily taking down his bottle. Hook keeps his eyes on Little Prince, only shifting his glance to see if Emma would be looking. Though, that's not the only reason that he does, he likes to look at Emma. Especially when she's being cute. Well, of course she's always cute to him, but right now he is just kind of having glimpses of what he hopes to have in the future.

"Alright. Is Baby Brother almost done eating, because we are officially done cooking. Thanks for helping, Kid." She ruffles his hair, then gives him plates to carry to the table as she carries the mixed noodles and sauce.

"I think he's fallen asleep."

"Oh, then lay him the little bed thingy by the couch."

"Alright." He's having more tension over this than there should be, but successfully put the baby down, then makes his way over to stand by Emma. She's tossing the last bit of salad.

"Hello, Pretty Lass." His good hand snakes around her neck and drapes down and sneaks a kiss onto her cheek.

"Hi. Having fun?" The love birds exchange mischievous smiles.

"Well, I did not harm the infant. I think that's good news." An exasperated sigh releases and his devious, enchanting smile appears.

"That's excellent. Mary Margaret and David will be so pleased to hear that." She stops for a second to lean into his side. They both watch Roland walk around placing a plate at three seats, and then turn their heads towards Neal. "Think you'll ever want one of your own?"

"Well. I. -Uh. I never really gave it much thought. Henry and I seem to get on just fine. I enjoy taking him out on the boat and playing the electronic television games."

Emma's chest filled with intent heat with his words. Henry's father died and the second person in Emma's life who she was going to let father her son turned out to be a flying monkey. She doesn't really feel qualified to pick these role models for her son anymore.

She hands him the salad and carries cups the table, where Roland is already seated. "But, what about having one of your own, like you having to stay up all night when they're crying, teach them how to walk and talk and tie their shoes, then see them off on their first day of school. One that might get in trouble, but because they have their mother's eyes, you let them off easy."

"Well, you seem have put a lot of thought into it."

"I just think about the things I missed with Henry; that my parents missed with me."

"Swan, don't do that to yourself. One day, you're going to get another chance to be a mother, just like your parents did. You'll see."

Perhaps it was what Emma wanted to hear, but the fact that he definitely left himself out of it made her feel down. She puts food on all the plates and is about to sit down when Baby Neal began to cry.

"I got it. You make sure that Roland eats. I'm coming, Little Brother." Emma walks over to scoop up him up then he immediately stops. "Wow. Alright then." When she begins to lower him again, he cries again. "You just want to be held. I see how it is."

With Neal cradled in one arm, Emma comes back to the table to eat.

"Could we have a ball?"

"Tonight, you mean? Could we pretend?"

"Like, Kijan said. Invite everyone you know and they all wear their best clothes. Then we could dance and eat! He said that he would dance all night with you and no one else. I would dance with Regina, then Daddy could, and me again."

"Maybe, one day we can."

Hook interjects, "Lad, do you know how to dance? If you're going to have a ball, you have to know the proper dances."

Both of the adults take a second to remember the dance they went to back in the past, the red dress Emma wore and the suit of Killian's. They remember how it felt to hold each other that way. The way that they hoped it never had to end. She felt so pretty and thought that if she had the life she was born to, that would be her normal life. The thought he had was that he had never seen a more beautiful woman ever.

Neal tugs at his sister's hair as if to bring her back to Earth.

"I've never been to a ball. I don't know how to dance. If I'm not good at it, are we not going to have one?"

"We'll help you and when you're ready, we'll have that dance." The devilishly handsome pirate winks at the boy.

Once again, the baby acts out, this time by kicking his legs and whimpering. "Come on, Kiddo, don't be this way. We had a good thing going. I can start cleaning up if you want to take the boys and watch a movie."

Killian knows that he really has no say so. "Alright."

Their meals are finished and Emma gives over the fully awake baby to Killian. He stands there for a minute watching Roland help gather the dishes.

"You look good with that baby, Jones." Emma mocks Hook's comment from earlier. It's the truth though The sight of him gingerly holding onto the little one was more than any woman could bare. "Roland, don't forget to go potty." Emma sends him on his way.

"Oh yes. Soon, men everywhere will be carrying babies. It's the latest in fashion."

"Actually, that's already happening. Phillip and Aurora have their baby, my mom and dad have a baby, Robin and Regina have Roland, Ashley has her baby. Sorry. Looks like you're the odd one out."

"I don't think that I would be suited for it anyways. I work best in leather."

"Oh, come on. Why wouldn't you want a baby? They're so cute and really amazing."

"I think someone has Baby Fever. All your friends have babies and you want one."

"No. I just am trying to figure out why you dislike babies so much. All night you've been sort of on edge." It was supposed to come across as funny, but Hook became defensive.

"I don't. I'm just not good with babies."

"The one in your arms disagrees." Hook looks down at sleeping tiny being.

"Do you want a baby? I'm fully capable of giving you a baby. Just say the word. Right here, right now. If a baby is what you want, I'd be more than happy to oblige. "

"I didn't say that. I just want to know why you're so scared."

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Whatever. Just forget it." Emma sharply turns around to the sink and Killian walks away to lay Neal down. Roland returns and asks to play Hide-And-Seek. Emma still is doing dishes, so only Killian goes along to play outside. The last rays of day are still out. Killian and Emma need time apart. He knows he over-reacted.

As soon as the apartment door is shut, Emma literally growled; and when she knew they were outside, she walked over the door and punched it as if it were Hook. She keeps a low growl in her throat as she returns to scrubbing the dishes. Furiously, she washes, rinses, and dries the tableware.

He didn't have to be so mean about it. Granted Emma kept asking, but he shouldn't have snapped. Unaware of how long and hard she had been scrubbing the cup, in her grasp it shatters; cutting in more than one place.

* * *

><p>"Ready or not, I'm coming to find you." Hook opened his eyes and turned away from the tree. "His short legs could not have taken him far." He tries the obvious hiding spots around.<p>

"Roland?" He lifts a garbage can lid and quick shuts it due to the smell. "Where could the little bugger have got to?"

Strolling a little further, he looks at the fire escape and in the dumpster, even in the trees. "Probably shouldn't have played Seek and Seeker with the son of Robin Hood."

"Roland?" Hook calls out again and starts to look under cars. Emma is going to kill him. Forget about Emma, Robin will clear cut his head of with one arrow and Regina will serve it on a silver platter.

Panic had started to set in, Hook understands the game, but still not finding him around or in the dumpsters, trees, bushes, or picnic area; he knew he was in over his head.

"Emma! I l can't find Roland!" He flew back up the stairs and into the apartment, and was about to continue when the sight of a bloodied rag wrapped around Emma's hand under the baby she is carrying caught his sight. "What happened?"

"What?! What do you mean? Where did you lose him?"

Neal breaks in an uproar of crying.

"We were playing the seeking game and I can't find him!"

"Ugh! You idiot!" Emma barrels past Killian to the kitchen drawers and grabs a flashlight.

"Aye. Give me one of those torches and I'll help find him."

"Flashlight! It's called a flashlight!"

They both mumble in anger going two different directions with flashlights.

"In a world where there is endless possibilities of places for a little boy to squeeze into, where could he be?" Emma steps out on the fire escape. "Little Brother, I need to hear, so could you maybe quiet down?" She puts the binky, that's attached to his shirt, in his mouth and shines the flashlight around.

"Roland?" She calls and so does Hook who is down on the ground.

"You found me!" Roland leans over the edge of the building.

"Kid, what are you doing up there? Hook, get up here! He's here. Come get him. Just wait there until Killian gets there." She shines the light on him. "You scared us."

"I was playing."

"I know. I know. I just got worried. When we couldn't find you, we thought you were lost."

Hook comes flying up the steps of the fire escape and onward to collect the little boy. He holds onto the ladder with his good hand and takes Roland in the arm of the other. "Remind me to never challenge you to that game again."

They all return inside.

"Now how about I take a look at that hand?"

"I'm fine. Just take Neal and Roland and go sit down. Don't lose another kid." She transitions the baby over then goes into the bathroom to try to clean up the now dried blood from the rag and her skin. As soon as she turns the water on, Neal starts crying. Again.

"Ugh. Can't you watch them for 5 minutes without some major malfunction?" The stomping blonde returns.

"The sucking device fell from his mouth and now he doesn't want it anymore. I didn't do anything!"

"Just give him to me."

"I've got this. Go take care of your hand."

"Don't worry about me. Give me my baby brother!"

"I can handle this."

"Obviously. He needs a diaper change. That's why he's crying." No longer barring any patience, Emma takes the baby and lays him on the changing station. Roland has a strange feeling because he thinks he caused the fight. He's never seen Emma and Killian this mad at each other before.

"I'm sorry, Kijan." He wraps his arms around Killian's legs with tears fighting in his eyes.

"Hey now, Lad. What's the matter?"

"I didn't mean to make Emma mad at you."

"Come now. You didn't do that. I did. She's upset because of something I said. You didn't have anything to do with it."

Try as he may to deny his fatherly instinct, it still shows through every now and again. It came out for Baelfire when he needed it, it comes out for Henry, and just now for Roland. All through the night even Baby Neal experienced the rarely exhibited side of Killian.

"There we go. All clean." Emma smiles with pride at the accomplishment. "Roland, pick out a movie and we'll watch it together."

He bounces over to his backpack and pulls a VHS out. He and Emma sit together and gently play with Baby Neal's toes. Killian has to admit that just a few times tonight, he imagined this life with Emma. What if he could accept the now and embrace it before it is to late. The fear of his past and future keep him closely guarded. The last time he actually loved a woman; he had to watch her die.

Problem is, he has already fallen in love with Emma. He just fights with himself sometimes. It's still a scary process to fall in love.

Steam blows off as Princess Emma and Pirate Killian sit on opposite sides of the room. Roland has rather good movie etiquette. Usually little ones ask 1000 questions, but he sits there quietly and ends up falling asleep. Killian carries him over to the bed. Returning this time to sit by Emma, who still can't put Neal down for fear of him crying.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. The situation was just flustering and I didn't know if I could impress you."

"You were trying to impress me?" She whispers, laying her head back on the sofa. He mocks her motions to look at her.

"Yes, Love. I realized that I bit off more than I might be able to chew and acted inhumanely. Would you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me for being mean to you. I didn't mean to call you an idiot."

"I deserved it."

"No. You deserve this." She brings in her arm a little to allow space to lean over and kiss her boyfriend. In the dimmed light and softly breathing a baby, two lover's foreheads meet. Emma's free hand lays over on Killian's lap and takes it. The peace just is so relaxing and still. Killian watches Emma drift to sleep, then takes Baby Neal to his crib. He returns and takes his lady in his arms until the parents come home.


End file.
